


(VERY GAY)(148+)(GONE VIOLENT)(GONE HOMOSEXUAL)(WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK)(GONE SEXY)(SHIP HARD)

by velvetiscake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: <--(why isnt that a tag?), Alive Marco Bott, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss Are Related, Aromantic Mikasa Ackerman, Asexual Armin Arlert, Asexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gay Bertoldt Hoover, Gay Marco Bott, I AM MAKING EREN THE BAD GUY, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can NOT go through that again, Jean has ADHD, Levi & Eren Are Related, Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Marco has PTSD, Marco has Prosthesis, Marcos monkey plush is based of me cause i have a monkey plush that comforts me lmao, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, More Pan tags pls, Pansexual Armin Arlert, Pansexual Reiner Braun, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun & Annie Leonhart Are Related, Why?, Ymir has Autism, as like cousins, because fuck you, bertoldt and reiner tags are lacking, bglrv, he is a god, how did i forgot that, i believe in marco bott supremacy, i do be putting myself on Marco doe, i love him tho, i may also make him start screaming in spanish but idk yet, i miss season 1 erwin sm, let reiner on the computer so he can play minecraft with krista, most characters are ace basically, ok here we go, sorry - Freeform, uidcui, ymir and krista are punk and cottagecore lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: what happens when all the aot characters move into a house with each other? chaos. actual fucking chaos (rated T cause sexual references and language)
Relationships: (Past Armin/Eren), (past/one-sided) Jean/Eren, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usernames!:   
> dick: eren  
> blonde <3: armin  
> disaster/strawberry: jean  
> freckles/moon: marco  
> midget man: levi  
> giant man: erwin  
> egg/bald: connie  
> yummi/not bald: sasha  
> big tibbies: reiner  
> turtle: bertolt

'eren has made a groupchat!'  
'eren has added 13 users!'

Jean: how tf did u get my number

eren: thats a secert ill never tell, you know you love me xoxo gossip girl

armin: he asked marco for it

jean: oh  
jean: ok

eren: brb gonna make nicknames

[about 20 minutes later lmao]

jean: u done?

eren: why yes i am

'eren has changed 11 usernames!'

freckles: oh hi

disaster: dfgiuewgfuweg hi marco (/ε＼*)

dick: simp

egg: simp

yummi: simp

big tibbies: simp

disaster: slander

dick: sigh anyways i made this gc cause i live with you guys ig

disaster: we already have one but u arent in it cuz ur annoying

dick: w-what d-d-did i-i do t-t-t-t-to y-you g-g-g-guys⋋_⋌

midget man: Did you just stutter over... Text?

dick: yeah what bout it

midget man: You can't do that it's not possible.

dick: well ur height isnt possible but here you are

freckles: pft

blonde <3: leave him alone guys  
blonde <3: both of them.

dick: fine.

disaster: lol

dick: shut up mother mother stan

disaster: thank you for bringing it up ive been dying to talk about it for a hot minute first of all

freckles: he isnt gonna stop he never stops

disaster: hfuihvguiefhk marco :(((((((((

big tibbies: simp

disaster: dont make me get Bertolt (¬､¬)

turtle: ah im already here :)

big tibbies: oh no

turtle: oh yes

big tibbies: uhhh bye


	2. dick: *dies cutely while shit streams down my leg*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bark  
> usernames!:   
> dick: eren  
> blonde <3: armin  
> disaster/strawberry: jean  
> freckles/moon: marco  
> midget man: levi  
> giant man: erwin  
> egg/bald: connie  
> yummi/not bald: sasha  
> big tibbies: reiner  
> turtle: bertolt

'roomies'

dick: *dies cutely while shit streams down my leg*

disaster: WHAY

egg: LMAOAOIJEWIOEFOI RJLK WHAT THE FCK

blonde <3: eren we talked about this

freckles: THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE

blonde <3: yeah he sent '*pulls down ur panties and says nice cock*' to Levi.

freckles: HAAGHAGAHAGHAGHOD

midget man: Still scared of whenever he messages me.

big tibbies: HAGAHAGAGGYEGC IHFUO 

disaster: how did ur lecture go

big tibbies: terrible

[a hour later]

freckles: can someone say 'stop bullying ya? its really not nice' in a British accent 

egg: WHAT LMAOoIOHDUOLCW

yummi: i can  
yummi: i will if you buy me a onigiri tho

freckles: ok

yummi: come down stairs

freckles: ok omw

[15 minutes later]

disaster: {video.gif}  
disaster: gonna send this to eren every time hes meam lol

giant man:  
giant man: meam

egg: how come the old people get a matching username i want one >:(((((

disaster: with who lmao

egg: sasha obv

dick: ugh fine

'dick has changed 2 users!'

not bald: i

bald: ty

freckles: i want matching users ( 〃▽〃)

disaster: eren.

dick: okokokok

'eren has changed 2 users!'

strawberry:

moon:

strawberry: LOOK WE CALLED EACHOTHER NICKNAMES IN FRONT OF yoU O N C E

moon: i like them ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

strawberry: i mean i like them to but he wont stop talking about it 

blonde <3: dont bring up there pet names eren please

dick: alright armin ill stop kfsvcv ~(>_<~)

blonde <3: thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marco calling jean strawberry makes my heart go brrrr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i once ate weed and goldfish and it tasted like shit  
> usernames!:   
> dick: eren  
> blonde <3: armin  
> disaster/strawberry: jean  
> freckles/moon: marco  
> midget man: levi  
> giant man: erwin  
> egg/bald: connie  
> yummi/not bald: sasha  
> big tibbies: reiner  
> turtle: bertolt

'roomies'

dick: who has to do the dishes today

strawberry: mr bit in sivk :|

moon: translation: 'me but im sick'

dick: go d the dishes horse face

moon: he cant eren

midget man: I can do them, it's fine.

strawberry: tjamk yiu lrvi

moon: 'thank you levi'

midget man: Ah, it's no problem. :)

blonde <3: AHAHAHAHHAHAH ARMIN HE DID IT\

dick: FUCK 

blonde <3: GIVE ME MY 20 DOLLARS

dick: GOD FUCK COULD I JUST BLOW YOU INSTEAD

blonde <3: that can be arranged

strawberry: tsk3 ir tp d,a 

dick: that,,, is impossible to read

moon: 'take it do dms'

dick: ok lmao

[dick has deleted 2 messages!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was high nad drunk when i wrote this


	4. update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TW: a little bit of violence but not a lot)

! im okay now !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are confused on who 'Jean' is, he is the author.


	5. he's back and saying hi.

HIIIIJ!!!!! IM BACJ NO FUR LONG THO!!!!! I DON HAVE A LEG IDK WHERE IT WENT PLS I WAN IT BAC

he wanted to say hi since he just woke up, he's so confused and very drugged up lol -T


	6. [dick has kicked strawberry!]

'roomies'

strawberry: eren looks like this bitch 

dick: FUCK YOU

[dick has kicked strawberry!]


	7. gay brother: hi yes hello why the fuck did i get sent a ABO fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dhi4rkcj

'roomies'

[Chaotic lesbian has changed 2 names!]

gay brother: i stg ymir

lesbian sister: teehee

gay brother: krista get her before i do

softie: sigh  
softie: ill come and get her

[is chewsday init?]

gay brother: hi yes hello why the fuck did i get sent a ABO fic

dick: uhm

bald: READ IT  
bald: READ IT

not bald: READ IT

gay brother: okay holy shit stop spamming me

\------------------------------------------------------

Marco walked towards the pair, or more so, rabid rabbits. "You guy's are reading this with me though!" He yelled at them, they groan in response. "But, like who sent it to you?" Sasha says before stuffing a onigiri in her mouth. "I have no idea," Marco shrugged it off thinking it was Eren (hes done it before lnrkfiov) "what if it was a fucking, y'know,," Connie muttered out, "I in fact don't know, Connie! Thanks for your input!" He jokingly made fun of the way shorter male (8 inches holy shit marco i mean im still taller than you but holy fuck0) "Shut up user, gay brother #XXXX, from Discord."  
At this point Sasha had left again to get more onigiri. How does she do it? Nobody knows. "I'm actually outta here I'll send ya the link cause I'm 'wayyyyyyyyyyyyy' to tired to read it!" Marco said in a fake tired voice, "Fine, bye bitchboy" Connie shouted at him. "Bye shortstack!"

\------------------------------------------------------

lesbian sister: LMAO MARCO SEND ME IT HAHGEUYGYE

gay brother: dunno if i can

strawberry: can you send me it 😹😻😸😼😺🙀

gay brother: yeah sure haah  
gay brother: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799475/chapters/20173651

mikasa:,,, yuri on ice?

dick: YOU ARE HERE FINALLY 

mikasa:, bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes hello i have irl school coming back on Tuesday so oewhuirkehdioj i wont be on to much hhhhhhhhhhh also follow my twitter lmao
> 
> @jeanisg4y


	8. Chapter 8

dick: this shit fucken died

blonde <3: yeah no shit

horse face: goodbye my life was so much better thinking u were dead oml

dick: w  
dick: WHAT

gay brother: he actually did think that for like  
gay brother: the longest time

dick:WHEGFYUGFOF

giant: Well, I suppose since we don't live with each other anymore, do we end the chat?

Mikasa: I suppose.

dick: ah well nice living with SOME of you 😦

horse face: SHUT UP

tiny: Well, I am going to end it.

dick: oh well, bye

-Tiny has ended the chat.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO UH I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE FORGOT HOW TO WRITE THE CHARACTERZ SHJGYUEF*fedxui
> 
> but really, the support i have gotten on this makes me so happy, I really didn't want to end it but I am no longer into aot so i can't really write the characters, but, all good things have to come to an end at some point. Love you all!!/p

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh idk what this is but starting a new fic in the middle of another one tehe


End file.
